


Just Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #1:Kissing in the snow.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #1: [Kissing in the snow](https://imgur.com/SE6ykN9). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Just Right

~

“This one?” Harry asked, holding up a wreath and shaking off the snow. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “It’s rather big, isn’t it?” 

Shaking his head, Harry put it aside. “This one?” he asked, holding up a smaller wreath. 

“Too small.” 

“Oh for—” Harry placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Severus. “This shouldn’t be that difficult, Severus!” 

Severus crossed his arms. “It isn’t. Just pick the correct wreath for our door and we can go.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. _You_ pick it out, then.” 

Drawing his wand, Severus waved it, and a wreath came flying towards him. He caught it, holding it up. “How about this one?” 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “If you could have done that all along, why didn’t you?” 

Severus smirked. “You always seem to enjoy this whole process of coming to the tree farm and picking out our greenery. I’m getting cold and hungry, however, and Warming Charms only go so far.” 

Harry scowled. “Next year _you_ can do it, then,” he growled, turning away. 

Sighing, Severus reached for him, clasping his arm. “Are you truly upset?” 

Harry sent him a half-hearted glare. “I don’t like wasting time, so if you don’t enjoy it—”

“I enjoy,” murmured Severus, pulling Harry close, “spending time with you, no matter what we’re doing.” Leaning in, he kissed Harry, who immediately sagged against him, kissing him back as the snow swirled around them. When they drew apart, they were both panting. “Although right now,” Severus continued, “my bits are about to freeze off, and since I’m rather fond of them—”

Harry laughed. “Say no more. We can go home now that you’ve picked our wreath.” He kissed the corner of Severus’ mouth. “And I’m rather fond of your bits, too,” he whispered.

“I should hope so.” Severus smirked. 

~


End file.
